From Out of the Vault
by angeliccharizard
Summary: GLaDOS is thrilled that P-body and Atlas were able to free countless test subjects from the vault she could never get her cold metallic clutches on- however, somehow even from the vacuum of space, Wheatly ruins it all. Once Chell hears what sounds like GLaDOS testing again, she goes back to the place she never thought she would. (Human Cores Fic)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. I spy with my little eye, something black, and endless."

"SPAAAACE!"

Wheatley nodded. "Good. Yup. You got it. Okay, now let's play charades." He pulled his handles as close to eachother as they would go, and then pulled them apart so they formed a 180 with eachother.

"S-SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" The space core screamed in response.

"Brilliant! Right again. I'd think you were great at this game if it weren't for the fact that all you say is space, so all I do is _space." _

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"Yes. I know."

"Space space space. I'm an astronaut. I'm in_ SPAAAAACE_!"

"Yes. I _know! _We've _been _in space for- actually, I don't know how long. I was never given any internal timekeeping device... But I know it was a really, _really, _long time." He let out a long simulated sigh. "I would say, _what did I do to deserve this? _But in reality, I _do _know what I did. This is the least I deserve for being so _stupid! _I mean- what was I thinking!? We were _this close _to escaping, and I just went out and betrayed her."

"I'm in space."

"Yup. Yes you are, mate. You know... if I were to see her again... You know what I would say? I'm sorry. Because, I really _really _have some _genuine _regret right now."

"Uhhhgh."

Wheatley blinked and whirled around in his casing towards the Space core. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The Space core sighed. "_I'm sorry, soooo sorry" _He mocked. "Annoying."

Wheatley stared at the little core, completely baffled. "You think... That _I'm _annoying."

The Space core chuckled. "Ooohoohoo. Space drama."

"Yeah, you bet!" He jerked his optic upwards, irritated. "You're calling _me_ annoying, mister space twenty-four seven! That's like, the pot calling the kettle black! Though I'm not quite sure... Whether it's a very good saying. I've seen many not black pots. Like, silver ones... And... I think a tan one... But- that's not the point! You know what I mean!"

"_Oh so sooorry, didn't mean to try and kiilll youu._" He chirped.

"Okay, I've had just about enough-"

"_Sooooooooooo sorry."_

"Oh, okay. I see where this is going. Fine. _Oh! I love space! So much space! Yay space! Space space space space space! I don't even care how much I say space, because this EMPTY VOID is just SO entertaining!_"

"_Sorry!"_

_"Space is great!"_

_"Sooooorry!"_

_"I love space!"_

_"Sooooooooo-"_

_Access granted_

Wheatley squinted in confusion. "Wait, what? I never said that. What are you getting at?"

The Space core jerked around franticly. "Space? Is that you?"

_Upload initiated_

Wheatley was able to discern at this point that this strange voice did not in fact belong to the Space core. "Okay, that's odd. Uhh, I didn't request any upload... Of any sort. Uhh, cancel, please."

_Access denied_

"Okay, would you at least tell me _what_ you are uploading?"

_Upload elapsed: 50 percent_

"Yeah, so... That didn't actually help-" Wheatley stopped speaking as his processes began to run slower. He tried to shake the feeling off by shaking and blinking, but he just felt groggier.

_Upload complete_

Wheatley's visual input drew a blank as he felt himself go completely offline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chell stared blankly at the cityscape before her. She had found civilization. Gripping the portal gun firmly in her hand, the companion cube held in place by its manipulator, she approached what appeared to be a gate.

"_Drop the weapon" _A voice crackled from the gate.

_It wasn't human._

_"Drop the weapon or we will open fire."_

Chell gritted her teeth. _She had only escaped one prison to enter a new one. _Of course, she did not drop her weapon. She bolted away from the gate, circling around the perimeter of the city, looking for another way in.

"_Stop!"_

Chell wandered for a long while, listening to the sounds of the city as she searched for a way in. Sirens constantly blaring, audial propaganda echoing through the air, it _was_ almost no different from the lab she escaped from.

"Psst!" A voice hissed from inside the walls. Chell jumped. "Don't worry, we're human. In here!" An arm reached out of an adult-sized hole in the wall, and beckoned with a swift wave.

She pursed her lips in anxiety. _She was actually going to see another live human_. She walked through the hole backwards, trying to avoid having her cube collide with anything.

She turned around and faced a room full of people that looked just like her- tired, and weary. They all seemed friendly enough, however.

"That's a pretty nice gun you got there." The man who beckoned her in stated. "What does it do?"

Chell looked at him, then at the portal gun, then back at him, and blinked dazedly.

He laughed. "Not much of a talker, are you?" The rest of the people started murmuring happily, talking about a, _Gordan Freeman. _The man handed her a can. "You can talk, or not talk. We don't really mind." He then pointed at the can and smiled. "It's food. You're looking a little famished."

Chell nodded. She wasn't sure how she was getting nourishment before, but it sure wasn't through normal means of consumption. She released the cube from the portal gun's grip, and sat on it. She then warily set the gun down on her lap and began to eat.

The man smiled. "So, where're you from? Obviously not here, since you were outside the walls."

Chell looked down at the 'Aperture' logo on her shirt.

"'Aperture Laboratories', huh?" He chuckled. "Well, if it was bad enough for you to want to get in here, I've gotta assume it was a pretty terrible place!"

Chell looked down at the floor and squinted. _It _was_ a pretty terrible place._

The man cringed. "That bad, huh?"

Another one of the audio propaganda messages started playing from outside the building, slightly startling Chell. She looked for the source of the noise.

"Ah, don't like that, do you?" He nodded. "Well, you're not alone. Nobody does. We're a whole city of a combine-hating people. The ones in this room are just willing to _do _something about it."

Chell nodded slowly. _Seems like this wasn't the worst place to end up after all._

"Yeah. We're almost ready to take back the city. The citadel was just destroyed, so now all we're waiting for is some backup..." He shifted uncomfortably on top of the box he had sat down on.

Chell raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, what's that look for? You can't expect a room full of people to take back a city from a group of aliens that took six hours to conquer the _world."_

_I was only one person up against a monster that enslaved and killed hundreds in seconds. _She frowned and sat the now empty can on a crate to the right of her. These humans didn't have... Initiative. They were happy just waiting around while they were being opressed.

"Why don't I show you around?" He stood up. "Chances are you're going to be here for a while- unless you _want _to be wandering around the unmapped parts of the world, fighting headcrabs and who knows what."

Chell sighed. He was probably right- though she wasn't quite sure what a 'headcrab' was. He started moving down a narrow hallway, so she followed him.

"Over here is the storage room, we keep our food and ammo reserves there. And that door leads to the city... Oh, and over here is where we keep tabs on Combine activity. We tapped into their radio frequency- only between ground units though. We've got no clue what they're planning with their leaders." He continued walking down the hall, but Chell stopped.

Within all of the weird low pitched crackle of the 'Combine' voices, she heard something... Different. Curious, she walked into the room. The walls were covered in radios and monitors of security camera footage. She followed the sound of the out of place voice.

Another man noticed her staring intently at one of the radios, and walked over to her. "I see you've found our oddball." He said, smiling. "Yeah, none of us are quite sure what this one is." He adjusted the antenna on top of the device, and it angrily blared white noise in response. "The signal's really weak, like it's coming from an underground tunnel or something..."

Chell strained to hear the little voice... It sounded hauntingly familiar...

The man looked at the radio, then back at her. "Oh! I could turn it up if you like!" Chell nodded briskly and he dialed up the volume.

"_crishhck- Hello -fzzz- and welcome to -gzzzch- Enrichment Center. -chriiick-" _Chell froze. It was _Her_. "_Feel free to -chhck- testing -sshhh- not to die." _She shook her head slowly. _Who was she talking to? Weren't all the other test subjects dead? _Chell wrung her hands on the portal gun uncomfortably.

The radio man looked confused at her discomfort. "Do you know where this signal is coming from?" Chell looked at the logo on her tanktop disconcertedly. The man's eyes widened. "Wait- you came from _there?_" Chell looked at the radio and shuddered. The man combed his fingers through his hair. "You're not also telling me that all of those death threats we've been hearing over the past couple of weeks were for you as well?"

She gave him a grim look.

He laughed uncomfortably. "Jeez, what did you _do? _Everyone seems to hate you there!"

Chell looked back at the radio.

"-_zzchhh- well done. You managed to comp-schhh- the test without breaking -ckkk- bone in your body."_

The man nodded. "She's been talking like that all day. She'd been talking in a sort of monotone after that guy with the accent left, but last night she got really excited about something..."

Chell started shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. _She found more test subjects. _She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought of all the drawings on the walls telling her where to go... '_This way!' ... 'Up here!' _They had helped her find her way out of the facility... _Do _they_ have someone to help them? _She clenched her jaw. _I need to go back. _She put her hand back in the portal gun and started towards the hallway.

"Where're you going?" The radio man asked.

She walked quickly into the room she had started at, put one hand on the companion cube, and nodded to everyone in the room. _I'll be back._


	3. Chapter 3

Wheatley shuddered as he slowly came back online. He squinted as a strangely bright light source glared into his optic. _Was he facing the sun?_ Turning away, he found it oddly difficult to move. It felt as if his outer casing were catching on something...

"_Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided Enrichment Center._"

Wheatley froze. _He was back in the Enrichment Center. _He started to tremble, and quickly came up with an idea to avoid being _killed on the spot_. "Ah! Who's there? Who is this computerized voice that is talking to me!?" He said in an exaggerated American accent.

He felt a bit suffocated as she took a while to reply. He heard a portal open behind him, and he struggled to turn himself towards it. "_Proceed through the portal on the wall and you can begin testing." _She responded with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

Wheatley couldn't believe it had worked. _She hadn't recognized him! _Suddenly he realized that he felt dizzy. He inhaled loudly, to his suprise, and blinked rapidly.

"_The testing hasn't started yet. Just stand up, and walk through the portal." _Her voice lowered in pitch._ "It's not that difficult"_

Wheatley blinked again. _Stand up?_ He took another shaky breath. Breathing, GLaDOS requesting that he walks... He slowly angled his optic downwards and screamed. He had _legs. _In shock, he flailed his arms- and legs- and managed to knock himself out of the relaxation pod.

"_Wow, who would have guessed. You're a moron too."_

Wheatley clenched his teeth. "I am-" he stopped himself. 'You're a moron _too?' _Who did she think he was? "Not a moron." He finished, resuming his rediculous fake accent. "That was really rude." He struggled to get up, falling on his face several times, discovering he was wearing glasses at about the fourth impact. As he finally made his way to his feet, he threw his fists into the air in triumph- and for balance.

"_Great. You successfully stood up. Feel free to start testing at any time. Try not to die."_

Wheatley nodded slowly. While attempting to take the few steps neccessary to enter the portal, he pondered why in the world he was in this new body- when it hit him.

_It was the stupidest thing. _When he was attempting to leave the facility while keeping the lift going, he had pondered a few ideas; one of them was putting himself into a self-automated body. He was thinking, of course, more around the lines of those two testing robots' bodies, _not the body of a smelly human._ Why his relentless and stupid commands into the Aperture mainframe decided to initiate now, he wasn't sure, but they did.

As he wobbled out of his room, through the portal, he started to get into a stride.

"_Great. Not only have you mastered standing, you can walk now too. You have aquired the skills of a toddler. Good job."_

Wheatley ignored her. He was proud of himself- who knew this standing and walking thing would be so difficult?

"_Now I need you to enter the door in front of you to begin your first test. Good luck._"

Wheatley sighed. So many _doors. _This was going to be a long day. "Thank you!"

. . .

After a couple of test chambers, he was moving on to the 'velocity' portion of the portal gun tests. He found it quite difficult to land on his long fall boots _and _avoid smashing into walls. Luckily, the glasses he was wearing appeared to be made of something ridiculously durable.

_"Well done. You managed to complete the test without breaking every bone in your body." _GLaDOS chimed over the speakers.

"Yes I did!" Wheatley shouted excitedly. "Though, I think," He gasped and panted. "That maybe we could slow it down a little?" He put his hands on his knees. "Maybe take a break?"

"_Maybe. But first, I have a little suprise for you."_

Wheatley looked up as the doors to the next chamber opened. A young boy with blonde hair stood trembling in the next room.

"Oh, come on! You're testing one of the little ones? Aren't they easier to injur?" He walked up to the boy. "Don't worry little hu- boy. I'll make sure no more harm comes to you than what I can't prevent."

The boy looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and Wheatley smiled. Not all humans were _that_ ba-"SPAAAAAAAAAAACE!" The boy shrieked.

Wheatley flinched. He completely abandoned his fake accent and stuttered, "S-Space Core!? B-but how- I thought I-"

"_So you DID do this?"_ GLaDOS snarled.

"Okay, yes. You caught me." He replied, staring into a camera. "I don't know how I did it, but I'm pretty sure I did."

"_You little idiot! I finally found a vault full of viable test subjects and you fill their heads with faulty personality constructs!"_

Wheatley shrunk back at her apparant rage and shrugged. "Well, think of the bright side! They probably were all brain dead after being in storage for so long! I did you a favor!"

"_Not only did you ruin good test subjects, you brought HER back."_

Wheatley froze. "Wait, what- _Her? _Who her? You couldn't mean-"

"_Yes. The one you tried to kill, even after she tried to help you."_

"Hey! It's not my fault! I mean, even _you _buddied up with her after being removed from that thing!"

"_And then I let her go."_

Wheatley frowned angrily at the camera. She was right. _He really just didn't have a large enough mental capacity to handle the power. _But he wouldn't let _her_ know that. "Yeah, well, you're still... Bossy... And... Awful! And... This facility makes you look fat!"

Wheatley swore his heart skipped a beat as he felt the floor drop a few feet under him. "_Don't forget that I still control this what you say." _He nodded rapidly, and GLaDOS returned the floor to its original depth. "_You may want to bond with your new friend; it will be up to you to keep him alive throughout the rest of your testing. Try not to go insane and turn on him."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chell approached the parking lot for the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. She was slightly taken aback, as it looked just as nicely maintained as when she first escaped from it and had killed GLaDOS. She spotted a pair of double doors that seemed to be the entrance- and one of them had a handprint in what seemed to be paint on it. _Is that... his? _If her mystery guide still was in there... she needed to at least try and save him- or repay the favor by saving the new test subject.

She pushed the doors open and walked inside, staying on her toes and waiting to be noticed. She sprung into action when she saw a door labeled 'Employees Only'. _The catwalks._

She burst through the door to find herself in a pure white room. She ran back to the entrance.

"_I thought I told you to get lost." _GLaDOS stated in a murderous tone. The walls began to close in on her. "_But if you're so insistent on coming back, I guess I can't risk you trying to kill me again. Goodbye." _Chell took in a deep breath as a green gas began to seep into the cracks of the room. She pounded on the walls, trying to escape- when she felt the air being sucked out of the little box, then replaced with breathable air.

"_Wait a moment- you wouldn't come back just to get killed. You're not that dumb." _The walls pulled back to a reasonable distance. "_Oh, don't tell me you're really here to save the little idiot that tried to kill you? Are you really that lonely?"_

Chell's eyes widened. _The new test subject was __**him**__? _GLaDOS's voice became amused. _"Oh, you didn't know? Well I guess that's a bit of a relief. I was afraid this was going to turn into some terrible love story where both of the protagonists are so consumed with the others' well being that they end up killing themselves in the process. No, wait- that would have been fun to watch._" GLaDOS made a noise that sounded like sighing. "_Well, he seems to have no use, then. He's actually terrible at testing. Maybe I should just see how long it takes him to incinerate?" _Chell flinched.

"_Oh? So you__** do**__ care?" _Her voice sounded as if she were smiling. "_Maybe I'd be a little less inclined to kill him if I had a __**good **__test subject..." _The back wall opened to show a door, just like the ones that led to tests. Behind her, the exit revealed itself again.

She clenched her fists angrily. If she had known it was that stupid little robot that was trapped down here, she wouldn't have come... Would she? She rolled her shoulders and pursed her lips in thought. She could leave now and let him die, or test until he escapes... Chell entered the door to testing. _I'm not doing this for that traitorous piece of scrap metal, _she thought, clenching her jaw frustratedly. _I just can't let her win._

**. . .**

"SPAAAAACE!" The space core cried. "Gotta go back. Didn't see everything- SPAAAAAAA-"

"You have lungs now, you can't just keep talking or you'll kill yourself!"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa..." The Space core began to wobble.

Wheatley grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "_Breathe!_"

The Space core inhaled loudly. "Space."

Wheatley facepalmed. "And they call _me _a moron." He picked the portal gun back up and aimed it at the wall. "Okay, back to the test..." He looked around the test chamber. "Mmm... Hmm... Yeah, okay- do you have any ideas? Because I'm pretty much stumped."

"Nnngh..." The Space core's eyes darted frantically around the room. "Space captain- launch into space."

Wheatley nodded. "Yeah, of course. Ask for advice from a guy who only talks about space." He then noticed an aerial faith plate aimed at a portalable wall. He then noticed another wall aimed right at the door. "Wait a moment- a HA! Space, you're a genius!" He placed portals on both walls and jumped on the faith plate, flinging himself at the door. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Space!" He shouted. "Do you think you could grab that cube and jump on that aerial faith plate after me?"

The space core looked up at him.

"The cube! Right next to you!"

He looked to the right.

"No! I mean next to you! Just- to the left!"

Space pointed at the weighted cube.

"Yes! Grab that, and head to the aerial faith plate!"

The space core headed hopped onto the faith plate.

"No no no no no! The cube-" He jumped away as Space hurtled towards him. He sighed. "Fine. _I'll _grab the cube. You, _stay." _Wheatley hopped off the ledge, grabbed the cube, and hopped onto the plate. The space core jumped up and down on the button, watching the door open and close. Wheatley grabbed him by the elbow and gently yanked him off the button, replacing him with the cube.

The door slid open and both of them walked through, and into the elevator. "_You both finished the test. That was... Unexpected." _The elevator jerked to a start and they began rising up the shaft._ "I guess I need to put more hazards in these tests."_

Wheatley cringed, and the Space core bumped into him while fidgeting.

. . .

"_Remember when I tricked you and threatened you with surprises?" _GLaDOS chimed in as Chell finished up another test. "_Well, what if I gave you an actual not deadly surprise?" _She paused for a moment, then continued, "_Well, not deadly if you don't have any heart conditions. To those of the faint of heart, any surprise can be deadly."_

Chell set the redirection cube down and the door opened, completing the test. As she left the chamber, she noticed the stairs went up into a new room instead of down to the elevator. "_I've been feeling very spontaneous lately. I think I'm not even going to make you wait another test chamber for your surprise ."_

Chell stiffened. In front of her, was a human. He was a man, probably in his late thirties, with dark brown hair, and a strong jaw with a thick covering of stubble. His eyes nearly glowed dark green and his teeth were bleach white. She took a step back as he approached her, smiling widely. "I was wondering where I was, but now I know that I'm in heaven- because I just found my angel again."

Chell's jaw dropped as she recognized this man's voice, and ridiculous behavior. "Oh, sorry, you don't recognize me, do you?" He threw his head back unnecessarily as he laughed. "It's me! Rick! The Adventure core?" He drew a hand through his hair. "As you can see, I am operating in a new system now."

Chell grimaced. As a core, he had flirted with her and tried to take care of everything himself. Now, he could actually move around on his own.

"_Science is twice as interesting with twice the test subjects. You will both have dual portal devices, and your cooperation will be tested._" The door to the elevator slid open. "_Oh, and just so you know, the success rate for this test is 2/2000. The two that succeeded were robots, and died multiple times._" Chell entered the elevator and pressed herself onto the wall, avoiding Rick as he entered. "_I don't think I need to remind you that humans can't just be reassembled._" The elevator began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheatley ducked as a laser beamed over his head. "Ah! I told you not to touch the cube!" He shouted at the Space Core.

Space looked at the cube, and sidestepped away

"No, don't try to look innocent! I know it was you!"

The space core shrugged.

Wheatley scowled at him and walked over to readjust the cube. The beam lit the reciever up and a set of panel stairs rose from the floor. "_You know, you've done such a good job of not dying that I think you deserve a reward. She'll be glad to see- oops! Did I spoil the surprise?"_

Wheatley's heart began to race. _She's going to let me see her? _He thought about how she had been able to escape the test chambers even before he had met her. _She'd be able to escape with him too, right? _The Space Core walked up to Wheatley and smiled as they proceeded through the doors. _And maybe with Space, too. _As they entered the next room, it was dark. He could see her sillhouette, though it seemed... Shorter.

"Hello! Who are _you?"_

Wheatley jumped. The lights flashed on and it became apparent that that was _not _the same human that he had tried to help escape before. This one had short blonde hair held back with a headband and hair clips. She also had lighter skin and bright orange eyes. "Hey! I thought you said that my surprise would be-"

"_A 'she', yes. As you can tell, this one is a female._"

Wheatley sighed and rubbed his temples. _So GLaDOS wasn't gonna make this easy... _The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Who _are _you?" She chirped.

He gave a half-enthusiastic grin and waved. "I am Wheatley. And you are?"

She smiled. "I am the Curiosity Personality Construct. My purpose is to cloud GLaDOS's thought processses with inquiry to keep her from harming essential Aperture Science personnel."

Wheatley chuckled nervously. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're a little late for that..."

She then looked over to the space core and smiled. "Who are _you_?"

Space blinked, and looked at her. "S-Space."

"Space is a funny name!"

"I love space. Gotta go to space."

"What's space?"

The space core gave her a blank look, and then screeched. "Space is SPAAAACE! Planets, stars galaxies... I was on the MOON!"

Wheatley rolled his eyes. "We were _orbiting_ the moon, mate."

Space put his index finger up to Wheatley in response as he faced the interested Curiosity core. "Sssh."

Wheatley folded his arms and listened as the two cores rambled on about space. It was annoying at first, as he had heard it all before, but the space core had on such a big grin, that eventually it made him sad when GLaDOS interrupted.

"_Look how happy the two of you are." _She said with a hint of venom. _"It'd be such a shame if your moronic friend was unable to keep both if you safe in the following tests..."_

Wheatley flinched and wrung the portal gun nervously in his hands. _She was right, it would be a shame_. He hoped to whoever had control over human-turned-robots that he could keep the two of them safe... He swallowed. _And maybe keep himself safe too while he's at it._

. . .

Chell elbowed Rick in the gut once more as he made another advance towards her as she observed the test chamber closely. He grunted. "I get it. Don't worry darlin', message received." He raised an eyebrow. "You're just playin' hard-to-get."

Chell stepped onto a button next to her, and a laser shot in between her and the obnoxious core. He took a few steps back to avoid being singed and chuckled. "Aww, don't be like that, angel." She clenched her teeth and pointed furiously toward a redirection cube a few feet away from him.

Rick nodded slowly. "Riiight... Use the cube to direct the beam into that receptor there, so the panel will uncover the room and you can shoot a portal into it!" He shot her a thumbs up. "You're actually smart, for a lady."

Chell hit her forhead in frustration, but he actually proceeded to complete his part of the task quite quickly and efficiently. As they finished up the last few steps to the test chamber, GLaDOS chimed in. "_You're actually working quite well with eachother. I'm impressed." _Rick shot Chell a satisfied smirk._ "Especially with your tendancy to incinerate, drop, and launch into space, aperture science personality constructs. How many have you harmed?" _Chell rolled her eyes, but in her periferal vision she thought she saw Rick flinch a bit._ "Well- actually it would probably be easier to say how many you haven't. The total comes to... 2." _The intercom crackled to silence and Rick stared at her with an uncharacteristically fake grin.

"So... You a... Robot killer?" He asked, somewhat afraid.

Chell glared at him impatiently and headed towards the elevator. "Not that I blame you- I mean, there are some nasty robots around here..."

Chell began to tap her foot as he stayed in place

"Aww, don't be mad, angel." He walked into the elevator, though still keeping about an inch of space between him and her. "I still trust you... Sorta."

* * *

><p><em>For those of you who read my first rendition of this story-golly it's been a while, hasn't it?<em>

_Now I don't plan on doing regular updates or anything like that, but this is my longest and most cherished fanfic, so whenever I fall into the pit that is my love for Portal again I'll make sure to keep on writing!_

_Reviews are always appreciated, and I love all of you for reading this far**!**_


End file.
